


primary colours

by waspfactor



Series: of violets and carnations [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Male-Female Friendship, Other, POV Second Person, comphet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: he was a boyshe was a girlit should be obvious
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede/Nakamura Rio
Series: of violets and carnations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013400
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	primary colours

**Author's Note:**

> nakamura im sorry you have also been projected onto
> 
> wrote this before work to counterbalance my bad karma from octane

He’s _the_ boy of your class. Hair as red as blood and a thirst for violence, all wrapped up in casual indifference to his studies. On paper- he’s perfect, just your type. For you are the _it_ girl- pretty, smart, sharp tongued, popular- perfect.

He asks you to go to the upcoming dance with him and you say _yes_ because he is the boy, and you are the girl. And really who else would you have gone with? A ginger boy and a girl with choppy purple hair both laugh, saying something about how this was a long time coming. And there’s a weird feeling in your stomach but you know they’re right because this is just how things are to be.

At the dance, you hold hands but something’s off. His hands are too large, too calloused, too _cold._ It feels like you’re holding a wet fish, one that doesn’t want to be held and it’s wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. He’s too tall, shoulders too broad, you trip up over each other’s feet, it’s all _wrong_.

You make it one dance with him before giving up, both of you deciding to spare your dignity. You sit next to him on the stairs, both defeated and embarrassed but you don’t dare speak. If you mention it, it gives it power and if you mention it, it becomes _real_ and it becomes a _problem that you’ll both have to work through and you like him, as a friend, so you don’t want to burden him with anything more._ You watch as others dance, a smiley flurry of orange, chocolate, sky blue and emerald green and-

Ah.

His eyes are trained on Blue, much like how you’ve grown accustomed to admiring green from far away. There’s a smile on his face, a _real_ one. And maybe, you two weren’t meant to be, not in that way in anyway but you’re more alike than you think.

But you don’t say anything.

Because that makes it a Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))


End file.
